


Yandere Donnie You Are Mine

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Rottmnt rp. Enjoy!
Relationships: DonatelloxMolly
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Donnie was looking over the city...he's been stalking his prey for weeks now and was in love with her

Moon was dancing in her bedroom laughing and being crazy unaware of Raph  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly was getting paranoid and going crazy because for weeks now she felt someone stalking her. She locked her doors and windows.

Raph was outside her bedroom window on her fire escape as he loved her and wanted to make her his.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon twirls and laughs happily she lived in an abandoned apartment complex and it was in great shape at that! She worked wearing clothes and big jackets to hide her true form as made a living of her own

Donnie Chuckles darkly his plan was going great, he planted a dart gun in her home in her bedroom so when she went in she'd be shot and knocked out  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly opened the door to her bedroom and once she did and walked in she was out.

Raph unlocked the window with a bobby pin and went in going to grab her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Your turn   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Chuckles and quickly heads into her room and picks her up and runs back to the lair smiling happily

Moon was laughing and looked into her mirror seeing Raph and screams running away to her kitchen grabbing a knife afraid as she Whimpers and hides in a cabinet quickly covering her mouth  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly laid limp and was still knocked out in his arms.

Raph smelled where she was and he quickly grabbed her knocking her out too bringing her back to the same lair.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie ran to his lab and shut the doors locking them and put up a silence sensor so if she yells or screams no one will hear her

Moon laid limp in his arms  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly pretty soon started to stir and her eyes fluttered open and she found she was shackled and laying on an operating table. She screamed as she struggled.

Raph brought her to his room locking his door and threw her onto his bed as he got on top of her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie heard her and smiled coming out covered in a lab suit, and gloves on his hands

Moon was still asleep as she opens her eyes whimpering in pain her head aching as she Looks up and sees raph screaming again as she punches him and kicks screaming   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly gasped. He also wore a surgeons mask.  
"Wh-what do you want with me? Why did you kidnap me? Please let me go! I di not do anything wrong!" She said crying.

Raph tied her wrists and ankles to his bedposts as he climbed on top of her nuzzling her neck as his tongue came out and started to lick it.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Chuckles darkly and strokes her cheeks " Shhh Shh Shh molly it's okay sweetie ~"

Moon Screams and Crys " NOO!! PLEASE!! SOMEONE HELP!!? P-PLEASE!!" She hits his head with her fighting with everything she had  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly began to quiver and she flinched at his touch still sobbing.  
"How do you know my name? Please let me go! Please! I beg of you!" 

Raph growled at that but he decided to be nice to her as he cupped her chin making her look at him as he kissed her lips roughly.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Chuckles " I've been watching you my love~ You are so beautiful and cute~"

Moon Blushes and Growls crying as she Whimpers not kissing back she looked away shaking   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"You fuckin perverted stalker! Because of you I was humiliated more than once at the cop station. No one believed me when I said it felt like someone was stalking me for weeks! You made think I was crazy!" Molly spat angrily at him.

Raph growled into the kiss as he stroked her cheeks and he kissed her more deeply as he french kissed her adding hod tongue into her mouth.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie smirks and smiles " All part of my plan~♡" He strokes her cheeks and grabs a pair of scissors

Moon Blushes and moans alittle whimpering in fear as she let's the tears fall rapidly   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Wh-what are you gonna do with those? What plan exactly? Why does it involve me? Answer me dammit!"

Raph entwined and wrapped his tongue around hers as he groaned and rubbed her body up and down.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls " Shush Honey " He starts cutting her shirt off smirking 

Moon Blushes and shudders shaking as she cries holding her breath....she'd rather die than be raped by a man she had no clue of his name or background   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly feared for the worst and she softly gasped and started to cry again.

Raph came out on top as he nipped and nibbled her neck marking her as his.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie slips Molly's shirt off and cuts her bra in half watching her breasts tumble out as he Hums

Moon felt light headed holding in her moans and breath her vision going blurry  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Remember? She does not wear bras please redo his part   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ak sorry sis!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie slips Molly's shirt off and starts cutting her shorts off as he Smirks humming in satisfaction   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly struggled trying to break free.  
"Y-you are gonna rape me aren't you?!" She sobbed.

Raph grinded against her and started to dry hump her as he grunted and he sucked on her shoulders.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie froze " NO?! I-I just want to make you feel good and trust me!"

Moon let's out a drill scream and Breaths in deeply crying ten times harder moaning and gasping " P-please dont! Please Please Please no! What did I ever do to you?! I never seen you before! Please!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Y-you are gonna experiment on me aren't you?! You know my secret don't you?!" Molly asked him.

Raph said his name was Raph and he also said he loved her and that he wanted to make her his.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Wh-what are you gonna do with those? What plan exactly? Why does it involve me? Answer me dammit!"

Raph entwined and wrapped his tongue around hers as he groaned and rubbed her body up and down.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls " Shush Honey " He starts cutting her shirt off smirking 

Moon Blushes and shudders shaking as she cries holding her breath....she'd rather die than be raped by a man she had no clue of his name or background   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly feared for the worst and she softly gasped and started to cry again.

Raph came out on top as he nipped and nibbled her neck marking her as his.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie slips Molly's shirt off and cuts her bra in half watching her breasts tumble out as he Hums

Moon felt light headed holding in her moans and breath her vision going blurry  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Remember? She does not wear bras please redo his part   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ak sorry sis!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie slips Molly's shirt off and starts cutting her shorts off as he Smirks humming in satisfaction   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly struggled trying to break free.  
"Y-you are gonna rape me aren't you?!" She sobbed.

Raph grinded against her and started to dry hump her as he grunted and he sucked on her shoulders.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie froze " NO?! I-I just want to make you feel good and trust me!"

Moon let's out a drill scream and Breaths in deeply crying ten times harder moaning and gasping " P-please dont! Please Please Please no! What did I ever do to you?! I never seen you before! Please!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Y-you are gonna experiment on me aren't you?! You know my secret don't you?!" Molly asked him.

Raph said his name was Raph and he also said he loved her and that he wanted to make her his.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Wh-what are you gonna do with those? What plan exactly? Why does it involve me? Answer me dammit!"

Raph entwined and wrapped his tongue around hers as he groaned and rubbed her body up and down.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls " Shush Honey " He starts cutting her shirt off smirking 

Moon Blushes and shudders shaking as she cries holding her breath....she'd rather die than be raped by a man she had no clue of his name or background   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly feared for the worst and she softly gasped and started to cry again.

Raph came out on top as he nipped and nibbled her neck marking her as his.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie slips Molly's shirt off and cuts her bra in half watching her breasts tumble out as he Hums

Moon felt light headed holding in her moans and breath her vision going blurry  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Remember? She does not wear bras please redo his part   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ak sorry sis!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie slips Molly's shirt off and starts cutting her shorts off as he Smirks humming in satisfaction   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly struggled trying to break free.  
"Y-you are gonna rape me aren't you?!" She sobbed.

Raph grinded against her and started to dry hump her as he grunted and he sucked on her shoulders.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie froze " NO?! I-I just want to make you feel good and trust me!"

Moon let's out a drill scream and Breaths in deeply crying ten times harder moaning and gasping " P-please dont! Please Please Please no! What did I ever do to you?! I never seen you before! Please!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Y-you are gonna experiment on me aren't you?! You know my secret don't you?!" Molly asked him.

Raph said his name was Raph and he also said he loved her and that he wanted to make her his.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Wh-what are you gonna do with those? What plan exactly? Why does it involve me? Answer me dammit!"

Raph entwined and wrapped his tongue around hers as he groaned and rubbed her body up and down.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls " Shush Honey " He starts cutting her shirt off smirking 

Moon Blushes and shudders shaking as she cries holding her breath....she'd rather die than be raped by a man she had no clue of his name or background   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly feared for the worst and she softly gasped and started to cry again.

Raph came out on top as he nipped and nibbled her neck marking her as his.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie slips Molly's shirt off and cuts her bra in half watching her breasts tumble out as he Hums

Moon felt light headed holding in her moans and breath her vision going blurry  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Remember? She does not wear bras please redo his part   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ak sorry sis!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie slips Molly's shirt off and starts cutting her shorts off as he Smirks humming in satisfaction   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly struggled trying to break free.  
"Y-you are gonna rape me aren't you?!" She sobbed.

Raph grinded against her and started to dry hump her as he grunted and he sucked on her shoulders.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie froze " NO?! I-I just want to make you feel good and trust me!"

Moon let's out a drill scream and Breaths in deeply crying ten times harder moaning and gasping " P-please dont! Please Please Please no! What did I ever do to you?! I never seen you before! Please!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Y-you are gonna experiment on me aren't you?! You know my secret don't you?!" Molly asked him.

Raph said his name was Raph and he also said he loved her and that he wanted to make her his.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Wh-what are you gonna do with those? What plan exactly? Why does it involve me? Answer me dammit!"

Raph entwined and wrapped his tongue around hers as he groaned and rubbed her body up and down.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls " Shush Honey " He starts cutting her shirt off smirking 

Moon Blushes and shudders shaking as she cries holding her breath....she'd rather die than be raped by a man she had no clue of his name or background   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly feared for the worst and she softly gasped and started to cry again.

Raph came out on top as he nipped and nibbled her neck marking her as his.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie slips Molly's shirt off and cuts her bra in half watching her breasts tumble out as he Hums

Moon felt light headed holding in her moans and breath her vision going blurry  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Remember? She does not wear bras please redo his part   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ak sorry sis!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie slips Molly's shirt off and starts cutting her shorts off as he Smirks humming in satisfaction   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly struggled trying to break free.  
"Y-you are gonna rape me aren't you?!" She sobbed.

Raph grinded against her and started to dry hump her as he grunted and he sucked on her shoulders.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie froze " NO?! I-I just want to make you feel good and trust me!"

Moon let's out a drill scream and Breaths in deeply crying ten times harder moaning and gasping " P-please dont! Please Please Please no! What did I ever do to you?! I never seen you before! Please!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Y-you are gonna experiment on me aren't you?! You know my secret don't you?!" Molly asked him.

Raph said his name was Raph and he also said he loved her and that he wanted to make her his.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Can you redo his part? How about he does not care what she says about him and he goes ahead and does it? Lol XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hello?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol Okie!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yep XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I will be waiting for your part   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and pulls her shorts off and slams his fingers into her pussy stretching and pumping her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly stopped crying and she started to moan wantonly for him as she arched her back.

Raph takes his fingers out of her and he slams his dick into her thrusting softly and gently into her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Blushes and slams them in harder and faster getting onto the table with her

Moon Screams and moans loudly " Ahhn~ Mmm~ R-Raph!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Mollys cheeks flushed pink as she shuddered and shivered and climaxed all over his gloved fingers whimpering.

Raph increased his speed and his pace going deeper harder and faster into her growling.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie churrs and Groans licking his fingers " Mmm strawberry ~" He grinds against her roughly 

Moon moans and pants " O-Ooh god! Raph! Ha! Y-yes! Please!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Please show me what you look like and whats your name sexy?" Molly blurted out.

Raph humped and pounded her rougher and more vigorously as he grunted in pure delight.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Also lets just say shes starting to feel the effects of that dart thats making her hot turned on and wanting him right about now lol XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hello?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
LMAO XD Wow okay! 

Donnie Blushes and takes off his coat and goggles along with the gloves " I'm donatello ~"

Moon Pants and moans louder and louder scratching his shell as she arches  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
No! Do not take off the lab coat and gloves! Leave them on! DX   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oops sorry!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie takes off his mask and pumps his gloved fingers faster as he hovers over her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh fuck Donnie! I do not know whats come over me but suddenly I want you and you are making me aroused and hot! Please unshackle me! I wanna touch you!" Molly said mewling softly.

Raph growled at that as he felt that and his hips started to grind and go into hers as he fucked her raw and her brains out.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and unshackled her slipping his fingers out

Moon kept moaning and gasping in pleasure her eyes glazed over as he moand and Groans his name  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie churrs and Groans licking his fingers " Mmm strawberry ~" He grinds against her roughly 

Moon moans and pants " O-Ooh god! Raph! Ha! Y-yes! Please!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Please show me what you look like and whats your name sexy?" Molly blurted out.

Raph humped and pounded her rougher and more vigorously as he grunted in pure delight.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Also lets just say shes starting to feel the effects of that dart thats making her hot turned on and wanting him right about now lol XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hello?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
LMAO XD Wow okay! 

Donnie Blushes and takes off his coat and goggles along with the gloves " I'm donatello ~"

Moon Pants and moans louder and louder scratching his shell as she arches  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
No! Do not take off the lab coat and gloves! Leave them on! DX   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oops sorry!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie takes off his mask and pumps his gloved fingers faster as he hovers over her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh fuck Donnie! I do not know whats come over me but suddenly I want you and you are making me aroused and hot! Please unshackle me! I wanna touch you!" Molly said mewling softly.

Raph growled at that as he felt that and his hips started to grind and go into hers as he fucked her raw and her brains out.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and unshackled her slipping his fingers out

Moon kept moaning and gasping in pleasure her eyes glazed over as he moand and Groans his name  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie churrs and Groans licking his fingers " Mmm strawberry ~" He grinds against her roughly 

Moon moans and pants " O-Ooh god! Raph! Ha! Y-yes! Please!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Please show me what you look like and whats your name sexy?" Molly blurted out.

Raph humped and pounded her rougher and more vigorously as he grunted in pure delight.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Also lets just say shes starting to feel the effects of that dart thats making her hot turned on and wanting him right about now lol XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hello?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
LMAO XD Wow okay! 

Donnie Blushes and takes off his coat and goggles along with the gloves " I'm donatello ~"

Moon Pants and moans louder and louder scratching his shell as she arches  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
No! Do not take off the lab coat and gloves! Leave them on! DX   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oops sorry!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie takes off his mask and pumps his gloved fingers faster as he hovers over her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh fuck Donnie! I do not know whats come over me but suddenly I want you and you are making me aroused and hot! Please unshackle me! I wanna touch you!" Molly said mewling softly.

Raph growled at that as he felt that and his hips started to grind and go into hers as he fucked her raw and her brains out.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and unshackled her slipping his fingers out

Moon kept moaning and gasping in pleasure her eyes glazed over as he moand and Groans his name  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie churrs and Groans licking his fingers " Mmm strawberry ~" He grinds against her roughly 

Moon moans and pants " O-Ooh god! Raph! Ha! Y-yes! Please!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Please show me what you look like and whats your name sexy?" Molly blurted out.

Raph humped and pounded her rougher and more vigorously as he grunted in pure delight.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Also lets just say shes starting to feel the effects of that dart thats making her hot turned on and wanting him right about now lol XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hello?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
LMAO XD Wow okay! 

Donnie Blushes and takes off his coat and goggles along with the gloves " I'm donatello ~"

Moon Pants and moans louder and louder scratching his shell as she arches  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
No! Do not take off the lab coat and gloves! Leave them on! DX   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oops sorry!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie takes off his mask and pumps his gloved fingers faster as he hovers over her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh fuck Donnie! I do not know whats come over me but suddenly I want you and you are making me aroused and hot! Please unshackle me! I wanna touch you!" Molly said mewling softly.

Raph growled at that as he felt that and his hips started to grind and go into hers as he fucked her raw and her brains out.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and unshackled her slipping his fingers out

Moon kept moaning and gasping in pleasure her eyes glazed over as he moand and Groans his name  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie churrs and Groans licking his fingers " Mmm strawberry ~" He grinds against her roughly 

Moon moans and pants " O-Ooh god! Raph! Ha! Y-yes! Please!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Please show me what you look like and whats your name sexy?" Molly blurted out.

Raph humped and pounded her rougher and more vigorously as he grunted in pure delight.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Also lets just say shes starting to feel the effects of that dart thats making her hot turned on and wanting him right about now lol XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hello?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
LMAO XD Wow okay! 

Donnie Blushes and takes off his coat and goggles along with the gloves " I'm donatello ~"

Moon Pants and moans louder and louder scratching his shell as she arches  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
No! Do not take off the lab coat and gloves! Leave them on! DX   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oops sorry!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie takes off his mask and pumps his gloved fingers faster as he hovers over her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh fuck Donnie! I do not know whats come over me but suddenly I want you and you are making me aroused and hot! Please unshackle me! I wanna touch you!" Molly said mewling softly.

Raph growled at that as he felt that and his hips started to grind and go into hers as he fucked her raw and her brains out.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and unshackled her slipping his fingers out

Moon kept moaning and gasping in pleasure her eyes glazed over as he moand and Groans his name  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie churrs and Groans licking his fingers " Mmm strawberry ~" He grinds against her roughly 

Moon moans and pants " O-Ooh god! Raph! Ha! Y-yes! Please!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Please show me what you look like and whats your name sexy?" Molly blurted out.

Raph humped and pounded her rougher and more vigorously as he grunted in pure delight.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Also lets just say shes starting to feel the effects of that dart thats making her hot turned on and wanting him right about now lol XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hello?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
LMAO XD Wow okay! 

Donnie Blushes and takes off his coat and goggles along with the gloves " I'm donatello ~"

Moon Pants and moans louder and louder scratching his shell as she arches  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
No! Do not take off the lab coat and gloves! Leave them on! DX   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oops sorry!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie takes off his mask and pumps his gloved fingers faster as he hovers over her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh fuck Donnie! I do not know whats come over me but suddenly I want you and you are making me aroused and hot! Please unshackle me! I wanna touch you!" Molly said mewling softly.

Raph growled at that as he felt that and his hips started to grind and go into hers as he fucked her raw and her brains out.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and unshackled her slipping his fingers out

Moon kept moaning and gasping in pleasure her eyes glazed over as he moand and Groans his name  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie churrs and Groans licking his fingers " Mmm strawberry ~" He grinds against her roughly 

Moon moans and pants " O-Ooh god! Raph! Ha! Y-yes! Please!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Please show me what you look like and whats your name sexy?" Molly blurted out.

Raph humped and pounded her rougher and more vigorously as he grunted in pure delight.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Also lets just say shes starting to feel the effects of that dart thats making her hot turned on and wanting him right about now lol XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hello?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
LMAO XD Wow okay! 

Donnie Blushes and takes off his coat and goggles along with the gloves " I'm donatello ~"

Moon Pants and moans louder and louder scratching his shell as she arches  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
No! Do not take off the lab coat and gloves! Leave them on! DX   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oops sorry!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie takes off his mask and pumps his gloved fingers faster as he hovers over her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh fuck Donnie! I do not know whats come over me but suddenly I want you and you are making me aroused and hot! Please unshackle me! I wanna touch you!" Molly said mewling softly.

Raph growled at that as he felt that and his hips started to grind and go into hers as he fucked her raw and her brains out.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and unshackled her slipping his fingers out

Moon kept moaning and gasping in pleasure her eyes glazed over as he moand and Groans his name  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie churrs and Groans licking his fingers " Mmm strawberry ~" He grinds against her roughly 

Moon moans and pants " O-Ooh god! Raph! Ha! Y-yes! Please!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Please show me what you look like and whats your name sexy?" Molly blurted out.

Raph humped and pounded her rougher and more vigorously as he grunted in pure delight.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Also lets just say shes starting to feel the effects of that dart thats making her hot turned on and wanting him right about now lol XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hello?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
LMAO XD Wow okay! 

Donnie Blushes and takes off his coat and goggles along with the gloves " I'm donatello ~"

Moon Pants and moans louder and louder scratching his shell as she arches  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
No! Do not take off the lab coat and gloves! Leave them on! DX   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oops sorry!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie takes off his mask and pumps his gloved fingers faster as he hovers over her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh fuck Donnie! I do not know whats come over me but suddenly I want you and you are making me aroused and hot! Please unshackle me! I wanna touch you!" Molly said mewling softly.

Raph growled at that as he felt that and his hips started to grind and go into hers as he fucked her raw and her brains out.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and unshackled her slipping his fingers out

Moon kept moaning and gasping in pleasure her eyes glazed over as he moand and Groans his name  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly felt so hot and aroused she took a gloved finger of his and licked her cum off of it in a sexy way.  
"You are so sexy and hot Donnie!" Not knowing what she was saying.

Raph hit her dead end her flower as he hit multiple times while he grunted and then orgasmed inside her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and pulls her close kissing her lovingly as he gently strokes Molly's hips

Moon Screams ou his name organising with him moaning " RAPHEAL!!!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly moaned into the kiss as she pressed her breasts against his plastron chest and grinded against him.

Raph screamed out her name too as he pulled out of her very breathless as he wrapped his arms around her laying down.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon pants and nuzzles him lovingly falling asleep 

Donnie groans and dry humps her gentaly   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly moaned and told him to enter her and while he did that to give her neck hickeys too.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and nods slamming into her hard and fast while biting and sucking on her neck hard biting down   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly began to scream his name out in sexual pleasure and lust as she arched her back scratching his shoulders.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Going to sleep night   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Night sleep tight  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie lays her down and fucks her raw fucking her brains out roughly hearing the slap of skin

“Ahh please Donnie! While you thrust inside me suckle on my nipples too my sexy hot boy!” Molly moaned out.


	2. Chapter 2

Donnie Growls like a wild beasts and dose what his beautiful mate says fucking her harder while biting and sucking on her nipples   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly was so turned on as she arched her back scratching his shoulders mewling in delight.

Molly arched her back nodding as her body shuddered whimpering.

Raph was up too and told her it was ok and that she was with him.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon Blushes and remembers everything and Blushes extremely hard 

Donnie Growls and churrs " I'm close!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Uh plz redo Donnies part thrusting part plz in there   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kk! XP

Donnie Growls and churrs thrusting faster than before as he Holds her close " I'm close!!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly was too as she pretty soon orgasmed and climaxed heavily breathless and panting.

Donnie climaxed deeply inside molly and pulls out gently " Mmm fuck your so hot~"

Moon Blushes and smiles " M-morning raphie "  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Suddenly though it wore off of Molly and she gasped.  
"Wh-what are you doing?! Do not orgasm in me!"

Raph said to her it was not morning yet. He tod her to go back to sleep.

Donnie Blushes and Looks confused " Huh? What's wrong my dove?"

Moon nodded and Snuggles close to him and sleeps  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Whatever drug you gave me has worn off. I was trapped in my own body as I actually let you have sex with me you sicko!”  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“And pull out of me right this instant too!”

Donnie Growls " No" he holds molly tight as he kisses her roughly while he started thrusting again  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly started to cry again as she whimpered onto his mouth. She did not want this at all.

Donnie groans and Thrusts faster and faster spreading her legs more  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Donnie please! If you really love me please stop and do as I say! Please you’re hurting me!” Molly sobbed.

Donnie goes alittle slower then stops panting as he kisses her with love and passion " I love you molly....Please believe me when I say this....you are the most beautiful, caring, strong, amazing women I have ever seen....I love you...I really do and I want you....Please give me a chance....I know you think I'm a freak but this freak would rather die then see another man take you and treat you like trash  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Mollys eyes widen at that as she heard him. She sighed and nodded even though he stalked kidnapped and raped her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lets have Donnie become a vampire the next day lol XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Blushes and smiles kissing her lovingly and dosen't move until she says it's okay

LMAO XD Hell yeah!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly nodded giving him the ok as she moaned softly.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol yeah! XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie kisses her neck gently licking all the bites and hickeys as he Thrusts slowly....the gets faster thrusting faster   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly mewled at this as she pretty soon orgasmed again for him.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie pants and Groans organizing hard and pulls out of molly gently 

Molly panted as she was breathless and she gazed up into his masked eyes.

Donnie smiles lightly and picks her up gently quickly running to his room and lays her down gently while he cuddles her close "Tomorrow is gonna be ~ Epic~~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Before Molly could ask what he meant by that she fell asleep really tired and worn out.

The next morning Molly woke up to find Donnie not in bed with her. She sighed.

Raph too the night before went out to patrol when he Donnie came across a vampire and she bit them causing them to turn into one as well. He came back his eyes blood lust red now having two fangs.

Donnie felt so .....FREE...he was immortal and now he could spend all his days along side his mate...he licks his fangs hungrily Growling deeply smelling his mate come closer...

Moon was cleaning up her mates room happily giggling at his pictures of him and his family   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
But Molly just sat there in his bed butt naked and cried thinking he left her like how everyone else did.

Raph came back into his room and breathed heavily as he saw her wanting to bite her badly to suck her blood.

Donnie now his senses much enhanced heard her and quickly rushed inside his room concerned and worried " Molly?!"

Moon heard him and turned happily " Raphie! I was wondering where you we*..." She saw his golden eyes mixed with a blood red now and was frightened...." R-rapheal?"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly turned to look at him and she screamed. What happened to him. His skin was ice cold his eyes were red and he had fangs now.

“It’s me baby. What’s the matter?” Raph asked as he walked to her to pull her into his arms and hugged her smelling her blood as he licked a vein in her neck.

Donnie " What's wrong honey? Are you okay?~" He hugs her close and nuzzles her neck gently nipping at my vein

Moon Blushes and grips his shoulders tightly shaking " Ha! N-no! Let me go! Your not my Raphael!!" She punches him repeatedly in the chest and pushes against him falling on her bottom as she scrambles back grabbing his sai  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hello?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Sorry! Was thinking XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"What the hell happened to you?! Are you a vampire now?!" Molly asked him struggling in his arms.

"Its me Raph baby cakes. Last night I went on patrol and a vampire bit me causing me to turn into a vampire as well baby."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Chuckles " Yes sweetheart I got bite by a vampire last night on patrol " he licks her neck 

Moon shakes her head holding the sai tighter " T-then that makes me what?"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol yup XD 

Donnie Smirks " Worth a try~ I just want alittle taste " He Holds her tighter and moves his fangs over her shoulder not bitting her at all yet  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Meow? Better? XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Uh he is supposed to suck her blood in your new part. You wrote the opposite   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ooh crud! Sorry Z a  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Sorry!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Smirks " Worth a try~ I just want a taste " He holds her tighter and hovers his fangs over her shoulder and bites down on her vein  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly moaned in sexual pleasure as she gripped onto him.

Raph had superspeed now and he blocked her.  
"Baby I do not wanna suck you dry. I asked if you wanna become a vampire like me."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon slips and Yelps falling sliding up to him and shakes " I-I.....idk! I-I'm scared! I-I want to be able to go out still not just night time! A-and I want a family! B-but no I... I'm scared!" 

Donnie purrs and sucks more groaning ' So good' He thought as he pins her down onto the bed and bites her collar bone licking and biting down on another vein  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh Donnie please! Obviously you love my alien blood but please do not drink a lot or else I will faint!" Molly moaned out.

Raph sighed and he asked if he could ay least have a taste and have some of her blood to drink.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
See you later   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Awe bye   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and sucks more loving the taste of his mate and let's her go happily lapping up the extra blood that came out the bite Mark's " Mmm~"

Moon Blushes and stands shaking alittle and nods she still trusts him but was alittle scared as she hugs him dropping his sai  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I’ll be back in an hour ok?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Okie dokie :P  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back XD 

Molly moaned and was so aroused because when a vampire sucks your blood it’s the most sexual euphoric feeling.

Raph grazed his teeth along her shoulder and picked a good vein and sunk his fangs down piercing her skin as he drank her blood.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yay!!   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
LMAO XD I saw watching mission pranks on YouTube XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie groans and whispers in her ear " Let me take you baby girl~ I'm much BIGGER and FASTER~♡"

Moon Blushes and Yelps crying out in pain and pleasure feeling his fangs deep " AHH!! Hn! Mmugh~ R-raha! Mm! Raphie~" She moans and Whimpers alittle   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oh ok XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"But we already had two rounds of sex! Ugh fine but please do not hurt me!" Molly said pouting still naked.

Raph drank her blood for a few more good slurps as he then stopped.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Awe bye   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and sucks more loving the taste of his mate and let's her go happily lapping up the extra blood that came out the bite Mark's " Mmm~"

Moon Blushes and stands shaking alittle and nods she still trusts him but was alittle scared as she hugs him dropping his sai  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I’ll be back in an hour ok?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Okie dokie :P  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back XD 

Molly moaned and was so aroused because when a vampire sucks your blood it’s the most sexual euphoric feeling.

Raph grazed his teeth along her shoulder and picked a good vein and sunk his fangs down piercing her skin as he drank her blood.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yay!!   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
LMAO XD I saw watching mission pranks on YouTube XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie groans and whispers in her ear " Let me take you baby girl~ I'm much BIGGER and FASTER~♡"

Moon Blushes and Yelps crying out in pain and pleasure feeling his fangs deep " AHH!! Hn! Mmugh~ R-raha! Mm! Raphie~" She moans and Whimpers alittle   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oh ok XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"But we already had two rounds of sex! Ugh fine but please do not hurt me!" Molly said pouting still naked.

Raph drank her blood for a few more good slurps as he then stopped.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Awe bye   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and sucks more loving the taste of his mate and let's her go happily lapping up the extra blood that came out the bite Mark's " Mmm~"

Moon Blushes and stands shaking alittle and nods she still trusts him but was alittle scared as she hugs him dropping his sai  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I’ll be back in an hour ok?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Okie dokie :P  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back XD 

Molly moaned and was so aroused because when a vampire sucks your blood it’s the most sexual euphoric feeling.

Raph grazed his teeth along her shoulder and picked a good vein and sunk his fangs down piercing her skin as he drank her blood.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yay!!   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
LMAO XD I saw watching mission pranks on YouTube XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie groans and whispers in her ear " Let me take you baby girl~ I'm much BIGGER and FASTER~♡"

Moon Blushes and Yelps crying out in pain and pleasure feeling his fangs deep " AHH!! Hn! Mmugh~ R-raha! Mm! Raphie~" She moans and Whimpers alittle   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oh ok XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"But we already had two rounds of sex! Ugh fine but please do not hurt me!" Molly said pouting still naked.

Raph drank her blood for a few more good slurps as he then stopped.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Awe bye   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and sucks more loving the taste of his mate and let's her go happily lapping up the extra blood that came out the bite Mark's " Mmm~"

Moon Blushes and stands shaking alittle and nods she still trusts him but was alittle scared as she hugs him dropping his sai  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I’ll be back in an hour ok?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Okie dokie :P  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back XD 

Molly moaned and was so aroused because when a vampire sucks your blood it’s the most sexual euphoric feeling.

Raph grazed his teeth along her shoulder and picked a good vein and sunk his fangs down piercing her skin as he drank her blood.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yay!!   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
LMAO XD I saw watching mission pranks on YouTube XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie groans and whispers in her ear " Let me take you baby girl~ I'm much BIGGER and FASTER~♡"

Moon Blushes and Yelps crying out in pain and pleasure feeling his fangs deep " AHH!! Hn! Mmugh~ R-raha! Mm! Raphie~" She moans and Whimpers alittle   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oh ok XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"But we already had two rounds of sex! Ugh fine but please do not hurt me!" Molly said pouting still naked.

Raph drank her blood for a few more good slurps as he then stopped.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Awe bye   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and sucks more loving the taste of his mate and let's her go happily lapping up the extra blood that came out the bite Mark's " Mmm~"

Moon Blushes and stands shaking alittle and nods she still trusts him but was alittle scared as she hugs him dropping his sai  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I’ll be back in an hour ok?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Okie dokie :P  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back XD 

Molly moaned and was so aroused because when a vampire sucks your blood it’s the most sexual euphoric feeling.

Raph grazed his teeth along her shoulder and picked a good vein and sunk his fangs down piercing her skin as he drank her blood.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yay!!   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
LMAO XD I saw watching mission pranks on YouTube XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie groans and whispers in her ear " Let me take you baby girl~ I'm much BIGGER and FASTER~♡"

Moon Blushes and Yelps crying out in pain and pleasure feeling his fangs deep " AHH!! Hn! Mmugh~ R-raha! Mm! Raphie~" She moans and Whimpers alittle   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oh ok XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"But we already had two rounds of sex! Ugh fine but please do not hurt me!" Molly said pouting still naked.

Raph drank her blood for a few more good slurps as he then stopped.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Awe bye   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and sucks more loving the taste of his mate and let's her go happily lapping up the extra blood that came out the bite Mark's " Mmm~"

Moon Blushes and stands shaking alittle and nods she still trusts him but was alittle scared as she hugs him dropping his sai  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I’ll be back in an hour ok?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Okie dokie :P  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back XD 

Molly moaned and was so aroused because when a vampire sucks your blood it’s the most sexual euphoric feeling.

Raph grazed his teeth along her shoulder and picked a good vein and sunk his fangs down piercing her skin as he drank her blood.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yay!!   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
LMAO XD I saw watching mission pranks on YouTube XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie groans and whispers in her ear " Let me take you baby girl~ I'm much BIGGER and FASTER~♡"

Moon Blushes and Yelps crying out in pain and pleasure feeling his fangs deep " AHH!! Hn! Mmugh~ R-raha! Mm! Raphie~" She moans and Whimpers alittle   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oh ok XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"But we already had two rounds of sex! Ugh fine but please do not hurt me!" Molly said pouting still naked.

Raph drank her blood for a few more good slurps as he then stopped.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Blushes and smiles kissing her roughly careful of his fangs and grinds against her his dick alot thicker

Moon was panting as blood slowly slides down her shoulder while she shot his the most sexiest face there was   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Unh oh Donnie! God you are even still wearing your gloves and lab coat! You are so sexy!" Molly said moaning.

Raph growled as he was painfully aware of his ERAPHTION lol as he finished licking off the blood.

Erection eraphtion. Get it? Lol XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
LMAO XD OMG   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls and Smirks " Only for you baby girl!~" He teases her putting the tip of his now 4 inch girth dick into Molly's pussy

Moon Blushes and moans in his 'ear'  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Donnie!!!" Molly moaned out wantonly and lustfully as she arched her back.

Raph slid his dick inside her after he sat her on top of him while he laid down on his bed thrusting up into her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Be back in like 30 mins sorry DX   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol it's okay!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Growls his 10 inch dick pulsing in want and need " Fuck baby girl! Grr prepare! I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to feel your legs!"

Moon Gasps and Screams in pleasure feeling how much bigger and thicker he was " AHHHN!! R-rapheal!!" She moans and looks down seeing the bump of his dick inside her tummy, her lower chest plates expended " Haa! Hn!"


	3. Chapter 3

“Ahh Donnie sweetie! It’s big!” Molly moaned out as she scratched his lab coat shoulders.

Raph instructed her to ride him since she was on top of him but he thrusted up into her again.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Morning!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Donnie Chuckles darkly and slams it all the way in and fucks Molly pussy like no Tomorrow

Moon Blushes and starts bouncing slowly moaning in pleasure " Ahh! Ugh~ hn!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly mewled and whimpered in pure ecstasy as she shuddered and twitched.

Raph smirked groaning loudly as he bounced her up and down on his crotch.

Donnie Growls and fucks her harder. Faster, more roughly, hitting her g-spot rapidly   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly elicited another groan and one last squeak as she reached her end and released and came all over his dick.

Raph grinded his hips against hers as he kissed her cheek and he growled huskily.


	4. Chapter 4

Donnie Chuckles darkly " Ooh baby I'm not done with you!~" He fucks her deeper turning her sideways and lifts her leg up high aiming deeply 

Moon Blushes and moans loudly " R-Raph Please! Ah! I-I can't move anymore! Ha! I-I'm sorry!  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
LMAO XD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Lol ok! So it's still your turn? XD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
To continue?  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
These were mine correct?  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
First part was mine second was yours so yeah it’s my turn lol XD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
LMAO XD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Molly elicited a whimper and she moaned loudly as she was being fucked so hard.

Raph groaned and growled as he hit her deeper hurrying his dick fully inside her.

Donnie groans Thrusting harder than before " Mm fuck baby girl! Ya like this huh?!~"  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
“Ahh yes Donne! Fuck! Ahh!” Molly screamed until she threw her head back and arched her back.

Raph hit her g spot her flower and once he did he came down hard from his high and shot his vampire seeds into her groaning.

Donnie Growls and churrs thrusting as hard as he can " Mm fuck I'm close!!"  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Molly then kissed his fangs as she said to suck her blood but to pierce her inner thigh and do it there As she mewled and orgasmed.

Raph said to her that she can orgasm now as he thrusted into her again as he kissed her lips.

Donnie orgasmed deeply inside Molly with one last powerful thrust and gently pulls out sliding down to her thigh and bites down sucking " Mmm~"

Moon moans and orgasmed hard panting   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Awe thank you sissy T3T  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
No prob XD hugs tightly   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Molly moaned at that as blood started sleeping out of the wound he made on her inner thigh.

Raph pulled out of her panting and he bit her collarbone sucking her blood again.


End file.
